Master of Disaster!
by kitkatam
Summary: Bad luck has never been any worse than on the day that Sebastian met Ciel. But is it more than bad luck or just coincident? Collaboration Fic- kitkatam and JezebelStrike.
1. Chapter 1

Kitkatam: This is an idea I have been playing with for a while now, I am super excited to see it come to life. After i mentioned it to JezebelStrike she was so excited to see the idea executed also. So we decided to work on this "project" together. The pic was drawn by my sis, here is the original- #/d57z7oh. Enjoy! Comment and encourage us to continue this piece of art.

JezebelStrike: Yoyo! Wassuuuup! Heh, like a yoyo  
NTWays, this story is brought you by *says in a commercial voice* Kitkatam and Me! Hi! *waves randomly... Like a tree*  
I hope you like it, which in fact, you will or I'll cry... *sniffle sniffle*  
So enough of me rambling which I love to do, as you can tell. Go on and read this chapter, my gorgeous Duchesses.  
You know you want to~ *waggle eyebrows and winks*

* * *

I was doing my nightly rounds when I happened; I was prowling the street like a predator, waiting for my next prey. I was in skimpy clothing, to attract the sick fucks. It was dark, of course it had to be because by now it was around midnight and I had already serviced two costumers who had given me a pretty hefty amount. In fact it was just enough for me to call it a night, but I stuck around, hoping for more money.

I should have just gone home.

Someone snuck up from behind me, immediately covering my mouth. I struggled against my restraints; his arms as he slowly dragged me backwards into an empty, filthy alley way with my heels dragging on the concrete creating a 'shucking' sound.

He wrapped a cloth around my wrists and one around my face, filling my mouth with the dirty fabric that tasted like old socks. He then threw me against the wall and without my hands I wasn't able to stop myself from falling to the ground. I landed on my side, scraping my arm, but when this was over…scrapes would be the least of my worries.

As I turned my head around to look at the attacker I got a somewhat good look at his face; at least as good as you can get in an unlit alley. I knew this guy- he was an old regular of mine; I had to stop servicing him because he rarely paid me, usually knocking me out and leaving in my shabby shack before I got the chance to demand pay.

But what I saw behind him terrified me more. Two men flanked my ex-client, but it wasn't just that they were there. The fact that horrified me was that one was holding a bat and the other was wielding a golf club. My heart wrenched and twisted in my chest as if a mouse was aching to get loose and burst out.

I tried to scream or yell, but fear restricted my throat in a tight vice as my main attacker got on his knees and knees to hover over me, licking my face making his breath hit me in a disgusting wave of alcohol.

_"No, no, no!" _My mind screamed as his hand trailed slowly up my thigh invoking a ticklish feeling that sent my stomach in spasms.

I tried to jerk away but his "friends" came and held me still, holding my small biceps that have barely evolved.

When I still struggled I felt my attackers move away as my arms were released though the main attacker was still over me. I strained to see what they were doing, but the alley was too dark with only one street lamp illuminating the alleyway opening dimly.

Next thing I knew, something had hit me in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of me. I grunted but the sound was muffled against the cloth in my mouth. Then my main attacker slid his torso between my thighs, taking advantage of the fact that I was in out of breath. Then, to my utter terror, he ripped off my scanty shorts.

He finally spoke, "This is something you should be used to, right _Trash?_" he pushed his nose against my ear.

What he did then sprung tears from my eyes.

He started unbuckling his pants, making the belt clang in an eerie bell; signally my doom-he spread my legs impossibly far apart with his hands and thrust into me. His torso moved away from me, but he continued thrusting violently in my dry hole.

Before I knew it, more dicks were being shoved against my face, chest, and arms. Anything they could use at all. I screamed against the fabric but it came out muffled, and since this was a generally empty neighborhood, the likelihood of anyone saving me was slim at the most.

The three men ripped the remaining clothing from my body making tears flood my eyes and by now I had almost completely given up while the last string of my sanity held tight.

And as the man pulled out of me, I was relieved. But shock took over my body as another man took his place, and continued raping me. They took turns fucking me, at one point they even shoved two in at once. It hurt.

It was humiliating.

I was scared.

But the worst was yet to come.

After the three men soaked my body in semen, they took turns hitting me with various objects such as their particular favorite; their own members or a completely sadistic person that I signaled out to be sick in the head- he liked to hit me with his golf club.

Their laughter echoed through the alley as I screamed and grunted into the cloth. The fabric around my wrists was way beyond just chafing me at this point, it had ripped the skin. When they finally got bored with hitting me they picked up bottles from the trash infested alley and threw them at my broken, raped, and soiled body. The bottles broke against my skin, shattering and left deep cuts in various places.

Then after my body was beaten, ravished, and cut- they did one of the most painful acts of all. They all urinated on my torn, ripped flesh as if the act of rape and complete humiliation wasn't enough they had to defecate my body.

The urine acted as lemon juice in my wounds; it stung with pain so unimaginable…no words could describe it. They laughed even more loudly seeing my aching body limp on the ground.

Then…they left.

Nothing else; I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes any more. No, that strength had left me when they started hitting me. But I heard their laughter slowly fade.

I tiredly, agonizingly smirked in triumph; _"I'm still alive, bastards," _I thought as consciousness left me, but I was completely sure I was dying. And that's the last thing I remember about that night.

* * *

A man I didn't know at the time -Sebastian- found me the next morning. He called an ambulance and they took me to the hospital or at least, that's what I was told.

I remained unconscious for the next few days; apparently my wounds were too much for my body to handle. My wounds consisted of five broken ribs, a nearly shattered arm, a concussion, one blind eye, and quite a few deep gashes that required stitches and some torn tissue in my rectum and anus.

I remember when I first opened my eyes, they slowly opened and I inspected my surroundings. I already remembered my attack, and my still aching body was a reminder that it actually happened. I looked over to see a man sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I didn't recognize him.

My first instinct was to freak out, _"He's my attacker!" _my tired brain screamed.

I didn't even bother looking at his face; I was staring at his body. Such a strong looking body would surely be able to overpower me easily while muffling my voice.

_I mean who else would wait for me to wake up?_

My only family was my dad and he was utterly useless. He couldn't even find the front door if he wanted to as he was always so drunk, though he seemed to have no problem finding my room to beat me in the middle of the night.

A feat I still have no idea how he accomplished.

Anyway, I freaked and grabbed the emergency remote that was attached to my bed and pressed the emergency button repeatedly. The machines next to me beeped faster as my heart beat increased.

A nurse shoved the door open, she looked alerted. When she saw me awake she asked "What's wrong?" in an alarmed voice.

"He's here! Get him out!" I croaked.

"Who is here?" She looked around the room and spotted the man next to me, "Him?"

I nodded furiously, but as I moved to sit up I cringed painfully. She saw this and forced me to lie back down, reassuring me in a comforting voice. "That's Sebastian. He's the one who found you." She said calmly.

I looked back at him, getting a good look at him this time. His black hair was messy and his features were calm.

He was still sleeping.

"He hasn't left your side since you got here." She smiled sweetly. "Do you know him?" she asked, directing her attention back to me.

"No…" I trailed off.

"Well now you get to meet him; he made all the staff that were looking after you to promise to wake him up if you woke up while he was sleeping." She said, moving over to the sleeping figure.

She laid a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "He's awake, Mr. Michaelis." She muttered to him.

His eyes snapped open, immediately alert. He looked up at her, "Hmm?" he inquired.

"Look." she said, gesturing to me.

The man called Sebastian slowly turned to me, his ruby eyes meeting my sapphire ones. "God." I whispered.

The man seemed to ignore me for a moment as he turned to the nurse and smiled, "Thank you Ma'am. Can I have some privacy with him?"

"Sure, but no shock treatment, got it?" she answered sternly.

She received a sharp nod from the man and so she turned, satisfied and left the room.

Neither of us said anything, a pregnant silence surrounded us.

He was the first to speak, "I…I found you on my way to work. I'm sorry if it bothers you, I just couldn't live with myself if I never found out if you were ok."

I laughed bitterly, "Well, I'm fine. So you don't have to bother with me; you can leave." I answered defiantly.

He smiled, "Well I'm glad I have your permission, but I don't plan on leaving you just yet."

I stared at him for a long minute, "Do as you please." I finally answered. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." He answered instantly, "Today is your fourth day."

I briefly wandered if dad had noticed that I'm gone…

"Can I have a mirror?" I asked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure." He handed me a small hand held mirror that had a crack down the middle.

I ignored the crack and looked at my face. There was a bandage over my eye and butterfly bandages on my eyebrow and chin. Otherwise there were simple scrapes and there was prominent chafing on my cheeks. "I look like shit." I laughed bitterly.

"You look better than you did when I found you." He reassured.

"I hope you know that doesn't make me feel any better." I smirked at his blush.

After a moment, I sighed. I didn't want to talk about the incident any more. I needed a change of topic so I asked the most asked question. "So what do you do for a living?"

He looked at me curiously, "I own a small restaurant. I'd return the question, but you don't look a day over fifteen." He joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Idiot, I'm eighteen." And that was the truth. I was a senior in high school. Well, I was before I quit.

"Ok then, do you have a job?" he smirked teasingly.

"Um…" I pondered telling him, but decided against it, "I used to. I recently quit." Technically that was true too, I used to be a prostitute and I quit recently.

To be exact, I quit as soon as I opened my eyes in this hospital bed and instead of being met with my wooden ceiling I was met with a white bland ceiling that was not my own.

"Oh, really now? Well then, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." I responded.

"Ciel…" he tested my name out."I like it." He decided. "It's French, right- French for sky?" He asked.

I nodded and winced when it made my neck ache but then I asked, "And yours is…Sebastian…right?"

"Yes sir, Sebastian Michaelis." He smiled genuinely.

We sat in silence once again, but this time I was the one to break it.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-four." He shrugged.

Then we chatted meaninglessly about nothing. I found myself having fun- talking with this man was the most entertaining thing I had done in a while. My life up until then was boring.

But after this he started going home; but he came back to visit every day. Sometimes early, sometimes rather late, this was probably because of his working schedule; running a restaurant couldn't be easy. Sometimes he snuck me in food from his restaurant, which gave me an excellent break from the bland hospital food.

After a few weeks they told me I could go home, but I had nowhere to go to. So I told them I would stay another day, I would wait for Sebastian one last time before I had to go somewhere far away from this town.

When Sebastian finally came to visit he looked excited, "I got a call, they said you'd be getting released today!"

I feigned excitement, "I know! Isn't it great?"

"It is. I got you something to celebrate." He walked up to the bed that I was stuck in and set a small box on my lap.

"Proposing to me already?" I teased.

"Just open the box, dip weed."

I smiled at the name; he had a quirky way of making up playful insults that made me laugh.

I removed the lid cautiously and peered in. Inside sat a little black eye patch- I looked up at him curiously.

"Well, you're blind in your right eye, right?" he shifted uncomfortably.

I smiled, "Thank you." Secretly, I treasured the gift; after all, Sebastian was the only true friend I had ever made. I noticed a bag under his arm, the first thing I thought was "_Fuck yeah, food!" _

Noticing my stare, he shoved the bag towards me eagerly, "I also got you some clothes. Sorry if they don't fit, I got them with a lot of guess work." He smiled, it almost seemed childish.

"Help me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. I held my arms out, implying he should help me stand.

He gently helped me to my feet, his strong hands supporting me as I struggled to keep my balance. I hadn't stood much while I was here, but when I did, pain always shot through my spine. I gasped and lost all balance.

He held me up with strength you wouldn't think he had with his lanky looking built, you would think he had almost to no strength.

I quickly regained my composure and managed to stand on my own and only then did I quickly pulled off the hideous hospital gown, revealing my naked body that was scarred and mangled.

I wasn't embarrassed though, he had found me completely naked, bleeding to death, and badly beaten. There was nothing physical I had to hide from him. I slipped on the black boxers he got me, and then struggled to put on the jeans without falling.

The shirt was the easiest, a simple white button up shirt. I admired my body in the full length mirror. Then he slipped the hospital bandage off my eye. It looked fine…closed. They had told me a glass shard landed in it or scraped against it. And it showed.

I slowly opened my right eye, ignoring the pain that shot through it; it had an ugly grey/black mixture in it. It no longer looked like its brother eye. I was saddened by this, mostly because my eyes were the most prominent thing I inherited from my dead mother.

Sebastian slipped the silky patch over my eye and tied it in the back of my head. It rested comfortably on my face.

I tried to joke, "Damn, I almost look as sexy as I did before!" I laughed…but it was obvious that it was fake laughter.

I turned to look at Sebastian who was looking down at me with solemn eyes, "Ciel….I've been wanting to ask you this…but…do you have somewhere to return to? You never talk about family or anything…" he hesitated a lot.

I considered his concerned words then slowly shook my head.

This seemed to sadden him. "Come live with me." He offered abruptly.

This shocked me, my eye widened as I looked up at the man who I barely knew. But I trusted him and though that may be foolish to do so, I did not want to go back to my house where a most likely drunk Father was waiting. So I took a risk and nodded. "Ok."

As Sebastian helped me out to his car, the entire hospital staff clapped as I walked by. Everyone seemed so happy that I had successfully and almost completely recovered so quickly. I smiled and waved as I passed by all the unfamiliar faces.

But as we reached the door I recognized a face, my nurse- the one who was there when I woke up and who was the main nurse to care for me, I struggled over to her with the help of Sebastian, and hugged her. When I looked up to see her face she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you." I whispered before letting go, nudging Sebastian over towards the front exit.

And with that, we left the hospital and headed to Sebastian's car that was parked right in front of the entrance.

* * *

Kitkatam: Well I hope you enjoyed this. Review please!

JezebelStrike: *blows kisses* Thank you all and now please review. I thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitkatam: Sorry this update took a while, Jez was busy with stuff in her life, and I spent two days in a car, driving all the way from Missouri to Georgia, and then several days trying to catch up on my sleep... Fml. Anyway, we were hard at work when our schedules allowed us to be. Thank you for waiting patiently, please review!

* * *

I froze when I saw the beat up truck Sebastian was leading me to, but on the lighter side, at least you could tell the elder tried to keep in clean and in good condition. Well as much it could get.

I may not know much about trucks but I knew this make since I had an odd fascination with this type when I was younger. It was an old blue ford with what looked like had once been a custom paint job but now was… Well, custom faded instead.

I studied it for a moment before looking up at Sebastian, "That's yours?"

He looked kind of ashamed for a second before he scratched under his chin while looking away. "Yeah…" he said, while putting a hand on the middle of my back, forcing me to move towards it.

He opened the door before I had a chance to reach the handle and left to go around to his side.

I climbed into the passenger seat before shutting the door and then studied the interior. Besides being worn from the age of the truck, it looked rather comfy and clean and it smelled of cigarettes and a hint of vanilla which came from a car freshener.

A package caught my eye so I looked closer and saw that it was a pack of cigarettes in the cup holder between the two seats.

_"Hmm, I didn't peg him as a smoker, especially with as white his teeth are. I can literally see them sparkle when he smiles at me."_

Sebastian climbed into the driver's side of the car and reached out to grab the handle and shut it with a loud creak and slam-probably from old age.

He closed his eyes and sighed before he began stroking the steering wheel.

"Please start…" he begged the old truck he then took a deep breath and put the key in the ignition and turned it slowly as if not to harm it.

The engine turned over, "Fuck." He turned the key a few more times with the same response coming from the worn down engine.

On the fourth twist of the key, he seemed to be getting annoyed before he finally twisted the key harshly, making the engine start with an anything but a subtle noise.

I gave him a look that clearly showed my confusion, "Um…Sebastian…" I didn't know what to say though.

"Where's your house? I'm sure you want to get your stuff…" he trailed off with a slightly sympathetic look as he put the truck in reverse before backing out while looking in his slightly cracked mirror before he turned the steering wheel and began to drive away from the hospital, "Do you have a home?"

Fear raced through my veins and I felt my body grow cold. "No, but I have a place of reluctant residence."

He didn't question me and so I gave him directions to a street near my house.

I told him to park in front of a random house. He helped me get my crutches out of the bed of the truck, and I began my trek towards my home.

The walk to my house was short and a bit sore but I made it nevertheless.

When I reached the lawn, I thanked my world that the man who only help was giving the sperm, was too lazy to mow the lawn since it cushioned my clicks of the crutches and walked as quietly as possible through the yards to my house.

I peeked through my window to make sure my dad wasn't in my room waiting for me.

_"Coast clear." _

When I saw nothing, I grabbed a booster for my short stature and through the crutches down and climbed through the window using the short ladder I left there.

I snuck over to my closet and lifted a floorboard and there sat a shoebox. I opened it and saw all my money I collected from my "visits" from my clients was there. I sighed as relief washed over me, making my muscles relax but that made me feel the soreness even more so.

Since my crutches had to be left outside, I struggled to move about my room to grab the things I needed for my new temporary place.

I grabbed my picture of mom who was the only one I would regret leaving since she was buried here and placed it in my box as well as grabbing a few shirts and pairs of shorts.

I could always buy new pants with my money I collected over the few 'working' years I had to go through.

A loud thump came from downstairs along with a crash and then all was quiet for a moment.

….

…

I then heard my dad groan before he must have gotten up since he started stomping around the house making me freeze in fear; if he found me he'd beat me and take my money, forcing me to work again.

I grabbed my pillow which had the second half of my stash in it and climbed out the window as carefully as I could before I heard him start climbing the stairs so I acted rashly and jumped out the window. I immediately regretted doing so since it made my ribs ache and I almost dropped everything.

I unsheathed my pillow from its case, making sure I had all my money and then dumped the contents of the box into it before throwing the empty box aside.

Then I shoved my clothes in there and grabbed my crutches since it was easier to carry the stuffed pillow case than it was to carry all that stuff in both hands along with the crutches under my arm and especially since my arm had not completely healed yet.

As I struggled back to Sebastian's truck, I saw that he was doing something I always found disgusting but yet, I had to stop and admire the scene before me.

Sebastian was leaning back in his seat with the window open, slowly blowing out smoke almost lazily while holding a cigarette between his fingers. Once the smoke cleared away, he brought it back to his lips, parting them, letting the cigarette rest between them.

He slowly inhaled before blowing out slowly while running a hand through his black hair that looked shiny, almost a bit too shiny.

I raised an eyebrow; this man was oddly attractive. As soon as the thought clawed its way to the surface I pushed it away.

_"Sebastian is my friend, besides, friends don't find each other attractive. At least…not in that way, besides, Sebastian seems to be as straight as they come." _

After a short internal battle with myself, I convince myself that he was just my friend then I shook my head and threw my crutches in the bed of his truck, making Sebastian jump and drop his cigarette on his pants.

He cursed, "Shit!" Before he picked up the cigarette and squished it into the ashtray, snuffling the smoke out.

"You startled me!" He huffed before rolling his window back up and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

I raised a brow at his words. "Startled you? Someone here talks all fancy, don't they?" I teased.

He chuckled. "Of course; one must to be higher up in everything than their prey." He stated while giving me an amused look.

I frowned in thought, going over his words in my mind before shaking my head and clambering in the truck awkwardly with the bag of valuable things.

Once I got in and shut the door with a squeaky sound, I huffed and plopped back into the seat.

"Did you get everything you need?"

I glanced at Sebastian tiredly and nodded before closing my eyes.

"Good."

With that the air around us went silent as he started the truck on the second try and drove off.

…

…

It remained silent until I got annoyed and turned the radio only to discover it didn't work.

I sent Sebastian a look, which he pretended not to notice, probably trying to hide his embarrassment. I snuggled back into my seat and smiled at him, which made him give me a questioning glance, but said nothing before he turned back to the road and continued driving.

We both remained silent for a while; me trying to sleep and not lose grip of my pillow case and him watching me in between glances from the corner of his eyes.

I clenched my pillow case as if my life depended on it even more when I saw him glance at it quickly.

It was silent before he broke it.

"What's in the pillow case?" he finally asked.

I looked at him for a moment and thought about whether I should lie to him or not.

…

"Clothes," I finally responded and inwardly cringed at the blatant lie.

He nodded as if understanding why I lied before he turned his attention back to the road, focusing more intently now.

I shrugged and closed my eyes again and tried to remember my mother's soft singing voice which always made me sleep. That would be my substitute for now.

It was peaceful and the sun was warm on my skin as I ran around with her. The birds would chirp every now and again but I paid no mind. I only focused on her as she ran away from me in a childish game of tag.

Then when I would tire she would sit down against a big tree that had huge gnarly branches that reached way up high and had dozens of bird's nest resting in its crooks with me against her chest while cool breezes would brush against our skin making the setting just right.

Occasionally an acorn would fall and hit the ground with a soft thud followed by a squirrel's chatter along with the sound of its prickly nails gripping onto the bark as it climb and jumped.

I would then fall sleepy, tired by the day's events while being lulled to sleep by her voice.

I sighed softly, remembering this and turned a bit towards the window and fell into a light sleep filled with my memories of her.

* * *

I awoke what seemed to be at least as if an hour had passed by. I was rubbing my eyes, trying clear them when he stopped in front of a rather tall building.

It was rather intimidating to look at with its chipped paint and the gray sky didn't help either.

It had at least two floors where four roles of columns held it up except the paint on them was chipped and looked worn. The bottom floor had a red glowing sign that read sign "Le Diable".

I looked at Sebastian as he climbed out before I did the same.

I hobbled to the back of his car and swatted his hands away absentmindedly from my crutches and instead got them myself.

"What's that mean?" I asked as I placed them under my arms while focusing my sight on the sign.

"Hm?" he followed where my eyes rested. "Oh. It means 'The Devil' in French." He stated before turning his head to look at me.

I stared back unflinching."Why is it named that? If I may ask, that is."

He smiled and started walking towards the building, "No reason. It sounds cool I guess." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes; after all, I could still _move_ my blind eye but it hurt to do so.

By now it was later in the night, and it was cold.

When we climbed the two steps and onto the porch, it creaked under out weight, I looked carefully where I stepped and ignored the rest of the creaky steps when we finally reached the door and stepped in.

The inside of the building was casual, kind of homey and it showed the obvious characteristics of him owning the restaurant.

Round and square tables that were brown with white cloths draped over them were placed around the manor in an organized way- some were meant for two and some for more or even if you were by yourself, there was an option of eating by a window to people watch for entertainment.

The entire place was rather neat and spotless but still a bit shabby. You could at least tell he cleaned and fixed it up as best he could.

My shoes let out a small squeak when I turned quickly which made me glance at the floor to inspect it and saw that the floor was wooden floorboards instead of it being carpeted or marble.

"Ciel, come."

I raised my eyebrow at his choice of words, which was rather similar to how a person would beckon a dog.

I looked to where Sebastian was standing by a desk where I assumed you paid and next to a doorway holding a door open. I glanced around one last time and then went to him.

He led me through what I assumed was the kitchen; it was clean and I could smell faint traces of cleaning supplies. I looked at the stove, noticing how cheap it looked with its worn out dials and it had a cracked timer on it.

The fridge was normal size and there was a door to which I hoped was at least a freezer for the meat.

The floors were also made of wood but everything was dusted and swept so I found no problem with cheap flooring or appliances.

On closer inspection, I noticed that everything looked either slightly worn down or cheap. Not that that was an issue, but it really didn't match how the dining area of the restaurant was.

I heard a floorboard squeak, so I turned to look out the door and notice Sebastian walking up some stairs I hadn't seen there before. I slowly followed him as best I could with my crutches, cringing every time the floor squeaked in protested against the weight I was applying to the older floorboards.

I almost crashed into Sebastian's back when I reached the top step because he had paused, waiting for me.

There was a couch sitting in the middle of the big room with a coffee table sitting in front of it.

It was a leather couch, which was not what I expected from looking at the rest of the building. The floor was a simple hardwood one and the walls were an off-white color, probably more from age than actual color.

I wondered at the strange positions of the shape of the second floor was much different from the bottom.

When I reached the top of the flight of stairs I immediately came to an open space where it opened up forward into a large square shape while in the corner it had an open doorway in the corner.

To both of my sides it had a hallway to which I assumed led to a few rooms, though when I tried to look further down the hallway to my left, the lightning darkened up.

"Ciel, the kitchen is over there." he pointed to the left corner where the open doorway was and I looked at it closely and could see the stove.

"Look around and if you see anything you want, I'll make it, as long as it won't take too much time to cook, that is." He then pointed to his right, down the hallway at a door that was farther down the way. "That's my bedroom and there," he pointed to a threshold that led to a hallway that I couldn't see down from the angle I was standing at, "Is where the guest bedroom is. You can stay there."

I didn't bother venturing to the room, my hunger ruled out my curiosity.

I instead walked towards the upstairs kitchen he had just directed me to and went it.

The kitchen was the same as the one downstairs except with more supplies.

I wonder why it is like that.

I shook off the thought and looked around.

After looking around for a few short minutes I found some hamburger helper, among a lot of fresh or frozen vegetables and quite a bit of fresh fruit. I didn't mind eating the cheap food, and I could make it myself.

I studied the box while walking over to Sebastian's room, where the older man had retreated.

I didn't bother to knock and opened the door still not looking up from the box. I spoke, "I found this, though I can make it…my…self…." I looked up as I finished speaking, my words became slow and my face turned ten shades darker.

There stood Sebastian pulling his shirt off not even paying attention to the fact that his door had just opened. He crossed his arm over his body and reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, revealing beautiful smooth skin. The milky skin almost begged to be touched.

It made my fingertips tingle with the want so I clenched my fist. His muscles delicately rippled under his tempting skin, making him all the more alluring as he gently tossed his shirt to the floor. The move was unintentionally sexy, but that didn't make it any less attractive.

_"Oh god, just imagine…what would he look like if he was actually trying to be sexy? I would surely explode everywhere." _I thought, letting my bottom lip slip between my teeth.

When I finally managed to look away from his chest, I looked up to his face. He was regarding me with a confused expression, "You ok?"

"Um…yeah," was all I could manage.

He stared at me for a second more before shrugging and turning away, his back facing me. What I saw on his back shocked me. He had the word "LOVE" tattooed across the back of his shoulders in the "Old English" font. It was a breathtakingly beautiful tattoo.

Embarrassed, I turned around and headed back to the kitchen to start cooking.

When I finished I found a chair in the kitchen, I pulled it up to the counter and ate my cooked food silently, trying to forget about what I just witnessed. When I heard a TV turn on I ignored it.

After I finished eating, I slumped in my chair, full and exhausted.

I slowly stood headed to the living room, when I saw Sebastian spread out on the leather couch I nearly came. He had no shirt on and tight leather pants that emphasized how long and graceful his legs were. The new attire surprised me; all I had ever seen him in was his work uniform, which consisted of a white or black shirt, and black pants with black dress shoes.

After all I had seen today, I would be surprised if he didn't have chains and whips or other similar equipment stashed away in his room.

But the sight of him on the couch was very tempting indeed; he had his legs spread wide, one leg draped over the top of the couch, the other hung lazily off the edge. He had one arm lying on top of his head, the other rested on his shoulder. His hips seemed graceful, but powerful, which didn't help my slight arousal at all.

I cleared my throat and shifted from on foot to the other, awkwardly holding my cast. He glanced up at me with interest, "Can I help you?" he said in an unintentionally low and seductive voice.

My dick twitched, _"Damn him." _I frowned. I didn't like how drawn I was to this man. I just wanted a simple friendship, that's all.

But no! He just had to be sexy in every damn way humanly possible. "I'm going to bed." I said simply.

He nodded, "If you need me I'll be here. There's a bathroom next to your room if you need it." He turned back to the TV, suddenly gaining interest as the commercials closed and a new show began.

I headed in the direction he had pointed to earlier, walking down a short hall way. It was troubling to do so because the lights were off so I had to feel the walls for a light switch.

When I failed to find anything I finally noticed nothing but the blackness ahead of me. My breathing sped up as I remembered the events from that horrible day, the darkness reminding me of the alley.

I fell to my knees, curling up and began hyperventilating. I felt claustrophobic in the dark space. When my throat constricted and I became unable to breathe, I looked up and saw a figure in front of me. I felt hands wrap around my neck and someone hit my leg.

Suddenly the figure disappeared; all I heard was Sebastian's voice. I didn't know what he was saying, but his voice comforted me. Relaxing in his arms as he pulled me into his lap, I rasped serious words. " Help me. Don't leave me," before a calm reassuring darkness overtook my mind, my body going limp in the arms of my savior on that dark night.

* * *

JezebelStrike: Hello everyone, it is JezebelStrike here and my a/n will be short.  
Thank you all for reading!  
But could you do us both a huuuuge favor and review?  
The favor is huuuge, more huge than my ass- Wait! Did I just insult myself. ... Yes I did.  
Anyways, please review and thank you for reading. *shakes your hands, or dicks*

Kitkatam: Jez dear, having a big butt is NOT an insult. If it were, I'd willingly hear that one all day. Hehe. Oh, and can I shake everyone's dicks too? Seems like fuuuuun~


	3. Chapter 3

Kitkatam: I AM SO SORRY! WE TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE! We know! But our schedules don't line up well and we are each working on our own stories. I hope you can tolerate it for the work of art I claim our story to be. Please enjoy!

JezebelStrike: *Old woman's voice* Here ye, here ye! *sweet young woman's voice"Gather all around my sweet cherubic children and lay your sweet eyes on this coo-worthy chapter and please review!

* * *

I woke up surrounded by warmth. It was cozy and I felt as if I could lie there forever…until something moved. Flinching, I cringed away from the comforting darkness.

"What…" my voice sounded terrible due to the long period of sleep which was the best I think I ever experienced.

I opened my eyes and examined the warmth. There, right in front of my eyes, was a bare chest. I looked up to see a slightly stubbly chin and sleeping features I knew to be Sebastian's face. Then I realized that he had his arms wrapped around me, and was pulling me against his chest like some sort of body pillow.

My face darkened considerably, but I couldn't resist the urge to snuggle up against the bare chest before me. I pressed my cheek to his muscles and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I caught I whiff of his natural scent and moaned quietly. The feel of skin against skin was almost too close to the sensational touch of sex and the added scent of him just made it more unbearable.

"Damn he smells good..." I thought, pressing my body closer. His arms tightened around me and I caught myself thinking, "Is this what it feels like to be loved?"

The last time I had felt anything like this was when my mother was alive, but that was too long ago.

I felt his breath ghost against my hair and I sighed contently- even if I knew he didn't love me, all that I wanted in that moment was to enjoy a sensation I had long lived without.

I mean of course I had been embraced by men, but that was only out of pure lust or even sometimes merely curiosity, and was nothing when compared to how it felt to be lovingly and selflessly held.

I knew that soon, my happiness would be ruined. But for now, I would just allow myself to indulge in the peace and slowly fall asleep…

* * *

I woke once again when Sebastian moved. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly trying to clear my blurred vision and when my eyes focused again I noticed that Sebastian was staring at me.

I thought about how it felt too much like a movie; waking up to your lover's face, being in their arms and then smiling contentedly at them.

I had to resist the urge to kiss those gorgeous red lips of his. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, he slowly dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, making the skin wet and even more tempting.

I looked away, blushing and trying to force such things out of my mind. "Sebastian is my friend. It is unacceptable to even consider doing anything with him." I thought. By now 'He is my friend' was becoming my motto.

He suddenly sat up and I once again stole a glance at his tattoo, admiring it. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Sebastian stood up and after that he threw a shirt on then he paused in his ministrations... Without turning around he said, "You had an episode…then you fainted. If you want to I can take you to the hospital." Then he left the room.

I was taken aback. At the hospital he was always fun and talkative. But ever since we left, he has kind of turned into the "I couldn't care less." guy. It saddened me to think that the man I had befriended wasn't the man I was currently living with.

Or maybe he was just tired. I mean, yesterday he had worked all day and then got me that stuff. So he was probably beat by the time we got home.

And he just woke up- no one is completely themselves when they first wake up, right? So maybe I should just wait it out. If he was really who I had grown to know him to be then I'm sure everything would end up working out just fine.

So with that, I stood and got dressed. After heading to my room to get some clothes which was a simple white shirt and the cheapest pants I had, I headed to the kitchen after I was fully clothed.

When I entered the kitchen, the scent hit my senses like I ran into a brick wall of deliciousness.

My mouth watered at the delicious scent wafting through the air, making me hope he was cooking something for us or at least me.

My hopes were confirmed as Sebastian spotted me.

"Glad you got up! What do you want?" he turned back to the stove excitedly.

"Um…eggs?" I didn't really know of anything overly fancy or good food and I was a rather simplistic kind of person.

"With French toast?" he asked as he put some French toast on a plate.

"Sure?" I found myself saying.

"Awesome. This is a new recipe I have been wanting to try out. Tell me what you think." He stated happily as he scooped up a white mug and sipped at the steaming liquid I assumed was coffee.

"Ok…" obviously I was much more mundane and unentertaining than him, but it didn't bother me. He placed the plate in front of me and offered me coffee, which I turned down. Caffeine makes me do crazy shit.

"So…" he started reluctantly, placing a plate of French toast in front of me before he turned back to the stove to cook my eggs. "I need to ask you some questions."

I looked up expectantly. "Yeah…?"

"Are you in school?" he stared at me, his scarlet eyes staring at me intently as if they were trying to burn into my soul.

"Um…" I struggled to gather my thoughts under his scrutiny. I looked away, fixing my eyes on a little spot on the floor. "No. I quit last year."

"You're supposed to be in your senior year this year, am I right?"

"What are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want you to go back to high school." He stated as if it was the best thing in the world.

I coughed, almost choking on my French toast. I looked up at him as if he had gone insane. "That's psychotic."

"I don't think it is." Sebastian defended himself, "I think an education is important."

"It is." I stated, "For people who actually have a future. Besides, people usually don't take too kindly to my kind."

He turned to me, looking confused. "Your kind?"

"You know; fag, homo, queer."

His features softened, "If this is about the…incident…that doesn't make you gay…" he said softly.

I took a deep breath, "No, Sebastian. I was already gay." I paused for a brief moment. "And I swear to god, if you say something like 'then you must've liked it', I'll punch you right in the balls." I angered at the thought of him be so cruel and close-minded to say that but his look stopped me from saying more.

He looked utterly offended and why wouldn't he be?

I just basically accused him of being a heartless homophobe. His voice stayed low but the anger was there like a waiting volcano just waiting to burst. "I would never say that to you."

Most of my anger seemed to leave me, "I know. I'm sorry. School is just a really touchy subject for me. I have had some really bad experiences with other students." I left it at that. Why go into detail about how my father left marks on my body?

About how I got caught with past lovers, when we were simply kissing. About the bullying I had to endure simply because of my sexual orientation. Why would I share all this with him? I trusted him enough to live with him, but these were secrets I hadn't told anyone. The only people who knew were the ones causing it and me.

He gave me an adoring look before he set the food on a plate and moved to sit at the table with me. "You can talk about it, if you want."

I stared blankly at my food for a moment before peeking up at him through my eyelashes. "I was bullied and you can imagine what for. It sucked and I really don't want to go back to that." I said.

"I understand." He said, "But I can assure you, that won't happen again. I can make you seem straighter than the quarterback of the football team." He smiled widely.

I stared at him skeptically. "They aren't that straight. If you ask me, anyone who plays a sport with the same gender is gay. Seriously, it's the same as sex. Everyone is sweaty and worn out. The only difference is they wait until afterwards to get naked and it doesn't feel good. Plus football is especially gay. All the guys are tackling each other for a ball, seriously. Fuck that."

The whole time I was ranting, Sebastian was uncontrollably laughing. He seemed to find my ranting humorous; well I'm glad I amuse him. "Point taken," he managed as his laughing fit died started to die down.

But suddenly he became serious. "But I'm not kidding. I have experience making gay people seem straight. My employee, Finny, is a raging homo and he seems perfectly straight."

I thought about it, "Fine. But if someone makes fun of me, I'm just going home."

"Actually, just don't admit it to anyone and you should be fine. I didn't know you were gay until you admitted it."

I giggled, "While we're on the topic…" I was dying to find out. Was he gay? Was it even possible for me to have even a little taste of him?

"Hm?" he looked at me. "Oh, you want to know my sexual preference?" he chuckled.

I nodded eagerly but averted my eyes, avoiding embarrassment.

He smiled, "I'm straight. But I have nothing against homosexuals, no worries."

I deflated a bit, but managed to maintain my smile. "Awesome." Then I looked back down at my food and finished the rest.

"Today is my day off, so later we should go enroll you into school." Sebastian said as he looked out a window peacefully.

I was suddenly glad I had gone to the high school in the next town over. No one should know me at this school.

Suddenly I realized something, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He looked perplexed, "Not necessarily, why?"

Relief flooded my body, "Just making sure you aren't going to bring some girl home. I mean, I'm not against it, but I am extremely awkward around women." I said truthfully.

He laughed, "Don't worry. I only have a few…" he stopped midsentence before continuing, "Buddies I might bring around."

I tried to act as if I didn't care, "You do know how old I am, right?" I joked lightheartedly. "I'm not some child. Just say it. You have a few fuck buddies, right?" I internally cringed at the term.

He smiled softly. "You could call them that." He said simply.

I suddenly found myself jealous. Why did he have such a gentle expression when we were talking about fuck buddies? I didn't get that expression when I thought of my ex-clients. "He must be in love with her."

I stood abruptly, "I'm going to take a shower." Then I turned and headed towards the shower next to my room. I locked the door and slumped against it. I inhaled deeply. I looked down and shook my head. "I really shouldn't be feeling like this towards him." I smiled shamefully. Then I slowly stripped, being careful instinctively not wanting to hurt myself.

Again, I was suddenly thankful. But this time I was thankful that I didn't really need my crutches to walk. I struggled with my arm, the damn thing still being in the sling. But finally I was completely naked with only plastic wrapped around my cast (Sebastian must have put it in there when I wasn't paying attention).

I caught a glance of myself in the mirror before turning to fully face myself. I had yet to take off my eye bandage, and I was scared of what lie beneath it. I looked at my body, scars littered my pale skin. A few still looked pink, some had faded to white. After all, it had only been a few weeks since the incident.

I could already see I had changed a lot since then too. Before, I was a sarcastic bastard. Now I was timid and scared. Not only that, but I seemed to lust after the only one who was still willing to help me.

I summoned up the courage and slowly peeled away the tape holding the bandage on my eye in place. They say that ripping it off fast hurt less, but fuck that. Doing that left a red mark and hurt like a bitch. When I finally got the bandage off, I saw something I had not expected at all. There, sat a completely normal eyelid. I slowly opened my eye and I what I saw scared me. It didn't really help that it hurt to open it.

Nothing, I saw nothing out of my right eye. But I could see (with my left eye) that my right eye was discolored. I quickly closed it. I shook my head. Then I looked down. I focused on my scars once again. They littered my entire body. How was I supposed to hide these? Who would find all of these attractive?

I don't see how anyone could ever touch me again without touching my scars without cringing in disgust. The thought made me sad but I would just have to tough it out for now.

I turned on the shower and tested it with my unbroken hand and felt warm water so I put my hand in more. Relishing in the feeling that I could put my whole body under the warm stream of jets that pounded on the floor of the tub, but instead I just let my arm soak in the warmth while letting my body shiver.

Doing this, I knew I could get warm but I liked knowing I would have the warmth. Like not eating while fully knowing I could go and eat.

I liked the power of knowing.

It wasn't before long before I stopped teasing myself and got into the shower.

I got into the shower and let the warm water relax my muscles.

Sighing happily, I knew I could get used to this.

* * *

kitkatam: INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE! Wait. Wrong show. Anyway! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kitkatam: I WOULD apologize for the long wait but the story is long, confusing, and none of you probably care. Short version: life happened, people. Yes we're normal people just like you guys. So I won't apologize. But jez might. Please enjoy this chap, we worked hard on it. I think we should set a update DATE so you guys know when to expect a new chap and we can't procrastinate.

Jez: I partook in the writing in this. That is all. - Strike

* * *

I was sitting in my fourth hour Language Arts class, bored as hell; we were reading Macbeth and apparently I was surrounded by morons so we had to go over the details multiple times. So, as the teacher explained scene two, act three and four for the millionth time, I allowed my thoughts to wander.

Nightmares had begun to plague my sleep. I slept on the couch, feeling safer there as opposed to the room I kept my stuff in. When I woke up screaming, which happened more often than I'd like to admit, Sebastian would come welcome me to his bed and I would sleep with him.

I still found myself unbearably attracted to him for reasons I didn't understand. Of course, it was obvious he was physically attractive. Maybe that was it. Well that coupled with that he cared enough about me to feed and house me- now he was helping me finish my education.

Sighing, I snapped out of my miscellaneous thoughts as the teacher woke the rest of the students from their wasteful daydreams and into the world of reality.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I would appreciate if you, as well as the other students, would pay attention." The teacher, who was called 'Mr. Stiff' behind his back, commented briskly.

I mentally rolled my eyes, gathering up my new profound confidence and sat up straighter and folded my legs like the prim proper student that I pretended to be in hopes that Sebastian would reward me with a kind word or something more.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Spears. I was simply contemplating the new knowledge you have bestowed on me." With a nod in confirmation, I waited for Spears to turn away from me before I slouched back into my seat, wanting to go back home.

Thirty minutes had passed by when the bell to go to the fifth hour, finally relieving me from Spear's teaching clutches. I huffed heavily as grabbed my sack that held only the most important essentials for the next class and left the room in a slow pace. Taking a right, I ventured into a crowded hallway, weaving myself through throngs of people who shoved without apologizing making me curse in their direction. The last frayed strand snapped when one shove made me drop my book that held my notes, scattering them in small piles on the cold bland floor. "Watch it, asshole!" I tsk-ed and bent down to pick up the papers, I saw feet approaching me from my peripheral vision.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" That person snickered after that as if they thought seeing me bowing down to retrieve my papers was a comical sight for them to witness.

After picking up my battered papers and putting them back into my book neatly, I stood up and bumped my head against the person who was in front of me. They cursed as I put a hand to my head and looked down at a blonde hair kid who was bent forward with hands in front of his zipper.

I immediately felt guilty, having already figured out what just happened. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

The blonde kid looked up at me with squinted eyes, grimace still present on his face. "Ah it's fine." he grunted, trying to look tough, I assumed. He removed his hands from his crotch and inhaled deeply. "Just a light love tap."

He stood to his full tall stature and being just a few inches taller than me, I could easily meet his eyes without having to bend my neck backwards like I had to for Sebastian. His features had now smoothed out; pain was barely lurking on his face. His electric blue eyes bore into mine with a hint of arrogance, lacking the intensity that Sebastian's held, but were still exhilarating all the same. His eyelashes were long and cast half crescents shadows as they brushed against his smooth cheek. His full, pink lips looked delicious and well groomed as if he spent time making sure they stayed healthy. With all of this on him, it was nearly impossible to resist the urge to reach up and touch him.

"Hi. I'm Alois." He finally said.

I cleared my throat making sure my voice wouldn't be too rough from lack of use, seeing as I barely spoke in school other than to answer to teachers. "I'm Ciel."

He put his hand out and for a second I just stared at it; who shook hands anymore? The last hand I shook was in some church my mother forced me to attend when I was younger.

Once I shook off my awestruck stupor, I placed my hand in his. His palm was soft, his nails were clean, and his grip was firm. He gave one strong shake and we held on a little longer to our above-the-pants attachment but he didn't seem to mind the unnecessary contact and neither did I.

* * *

I stepped into the crowded cafeteria, keeping my limbs close to my body. The other students were ravenous; I couldn't take one step without getting bumped into. When I finally made it to the food, I had completely lost my appetite. Just for show, I grabbed a cheap looking burger that I didn't plan on eating, but I didn't need anyone yelling at me because I didn't eat lunch on my third day of school.

After typing in my four number lunch code, I tried to find a table. This was more difficult than it sounded. In all three days at the school, I had failed to make any friends. So my choices were A: dump the food and go read in the library, or B: sit awkwardly with some fellow classmates. I sure as hell wasn't doing the latter. I threw the little paper bowl with the burger in it into the trashcan and made my way to the library. Or...I thought that was how you got to the library.

After several turns and ventures down unfamiliar hallways, I realized I was lost. Which was completely ridiculous; the school wasn't even that big!

After taking a left turn down a long hallway that had lockers lined on each side, I came to a simple wooden door with a window. So me being the curious person I am, I peeked in, as if I was looking through the underbrush, and scanned the room and confirmed my suspicion.

I discovered the library.

I tried to turn the knob and was met with resistance; it was locked. Grumbling, I backed away and turned to leave when the door unlocked and it swiveled open by a surprised Alois.

"Ciel? What are you doing in this lonely hallway?" His blue eyes twinkled in dirty mischief as he leaned back against the door frame in a laid back seductive manner.

Quirking an eyebrow, I eyed his appearance and approached him, welcoming his advances. "I was looking for the library but it was locked and so I was about to leave, but then you opened the door."

"Oh really? That's interesting. So what did you come here for; what exactly here entices your attention?" Alois gestured towards the inside of the library where the smell of books and candles wafted through the open door.

I walked past him making sure to brush against him like a cat nuzzling against its owner's leg and entered the room, smelling the dull sweet scent of vanilla tickling my senses. Looking around more in detail, I saw that the room was empty and the lights were off- the only lights were the sunbeams coming through the lowered blinds.

All in all, it was a very relaxed environment; I took in surroundings for a minute before I heard the door close. A little click sound came from the door before he quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck, "So what do you want to do now that you're here?" Alois whispered, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear.

I shivered in anticipation, I suddenly thanked all my sessions as a prostitute; I was now well equipped with several skills relating to sex. One of the talents just so happened to be playing coy. "Hm...I don't know..." I muttered and leaned my head back, inviting him to my neck to taste my essence. "Do you have any ideas?"

He complied greedily, kissing my neck, "Oh I have a few."

I sighed and let my eyes shut and leaned into his hold reveling in his touches as they danced their way down my scarred body. I breathed a lustful sigh when his hand passed over my stomach going towards my hardening cock that was being awakened from its usual slumber.

Moaning, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his small shoulders, I smashed my lips against his in a teeth clicking kiss, slowly moving my arms downwards until they reached his firm ass which I squeezed in earnest instinct, making him moan dirtily into my mouth.

Pulling back from his kissed lips, I moved to his neck and bit down onto his neck like a self-reform vampire.

"Ciel~ Fuck me." I pulled back and looked at Alois's blushing, pleasure contorted face and gave him one look.

"I intend to do just that." I pressed against him and make him walk backwards till he bumped against a table. "Now turn over." I ordered and literally felt my dick jump at his obeying form. God, I love it when my partners submit to me.

I ran my hand down his spine, applying mild pressure, making sure to trail over every bone until I reached the hem of his pants. Tch. I grabbed him by his hips and pulled him towards me, giving me room to put my hands under him and undid his belt, slamming it on the table, making him jump under me.

"Ciel, hurry up!" Alois hissed impatiently, making me smirk.

"All in due time. I promise I'll finish you in the end." With that I grabbed the hem of his pants and with one swift tug, I pulled them down to his knees, all in one go.

I reached under the table and grabbed his angry cock and tugged on it, jerking him off as he squirmed under me, jostling me as his ass pressed against my own unattended member. Groaning lowly under my breath, I took my hand that was slick with precum away from his erection and pressed two digits to his entrance. I teased at first; just barely entering before pulling back before I plunged in making Alois gasp sharply before he moaned when I started a fast jackhammer pace until my fingers were able to easily move in and out.

By now Alois was pressing back against my fingers with every thrust. With every thrust of his hips, my hand tightened around his waist before I cursed and reached for my pants and fumbled with the button, I finally got it undone, letting my pants sag a bit and pulled out my hard cock and pumped it, ignoring Alois's pleasure, seeing as he was pushing down on my fingers without me even needing to guide him back onto them.

I moaned and pulled my fingers away making him whine before I shushed him with a slap on his ass, making him yelp then purr. "More, please~"

Nodding in slight glee at being able to do something I had been wanting to do, I pulled my hand back and slapped it against his pale ass, making him mewl and thrust into nothing as his dick rubbed under the table. I pulled my hand mournfully away from my erected dick and smacked his ass a few more times making the milky skin turn red.

At this point, Alois was a panting, moaning, gasping mess. I smirked at my handiwork and rubbed the handprint on his ass as if it were a fragile kitten. "Mmm~ Give it to me!"

I grinned, that was what I had been waiting for. "Give you what?" I asked in fake innocence.

"Your..." he moaned as I reached down and teased his balls.

"Your cock!" he half gasped, half yelled.

I chuckled, almost evilly. "Are you sure you want this?" To emphasize my point I teased him by rubbing my dick's head against his loosened entrance, making him whimper and push back against me until I moved away from his warmth.

He made a strangled noise and banged the table with his fist to announce his frustration more clearly. "Goddammit, Ciel! What more do you want me to do? Do you want me to beg for it? Mmm~! Ciel I want your big hard cock pounding in me, making me squirm and writhe under you, dominating over me like the good little bitch I am."

Clearly that spiel had an impact on me, seeing as my next move was slamming Alois's body down onto the table harder and foregoing any more teasing that I had in mind, and plunging into his glory hole.

He threw his head back to which I grabbed a handful of his hair and held it back so that he was forced to curve his back in an erotic arch. I started a slow pounding pace, speeding up steadily, gaining more momentum with his cries. I slowly trailed a hand down his spine before I reached under him and rubbed his unattended cock.

Rubbing my hand around the head of his arousal, precum made my hand slicker and easier to rub up and down on him. I draped my body over his and snapped my hips against him and pulled him up against me as I leaned forward to whisper choppily into his ear. Pant, "I want," thrust "To fuck," a roll of hips, driving me in deeper, "You harder~"

I pulled out and turned him around by his hips and pressed him onto the table so he was on his back. I trailed my soft hands between his firm smooth thighs and gripped them and snapped his body downwards until his flopping cock tapped my stomach. Tickling my hands down his calves and past his shins, I gripped his ankles and forced him to spread his legs wider to accommodate my body. Licking my lips to gather the sweat that was slowly accumulating above my lip, I let his legs lay on the table in that wide spread and rubbed my hands over his chest before I leaned over and kissed around his belly button before I licked my way up his stomach, leaving a sheen wet trail until I reached his nipple.

I swirled my tongue around his hardened nub before I pulled at it with my teeth making him cry out softly, tangling his hands in my hair, pressing me against him. I nipped and licked at him a bit savagely, letting my teeth rub against the skin around his nipple, reddening it.

"Ah~ C-ciel. Ngh!" Alois cried out at the end when I slid inside him unexpectedly.

I smirked before I moved to his mouth and kissed him while thrusting into him in a fast pace. "You want this, right? I know you do." I answered my own question a bit cockily while my hands reached up and pressed down on his shoulders, forcing him to let me lead the pace instead of him grinding into my thrusts.

I groaned at the tight feeling as Alois's walls started encasing my cock tighter in a vice hold. Shutting my eyes, I almost counted on how long we both would last, seeing as my own tide of pleasure was about to wash over me.

Planning on finishing this quickly, I reached in between our attachment and found the secret spot not many people know about the male's body that was located between the balls and hole.

I pressed my two digits down on the soft spot and rubbed until Alois cried out. "Nughh~Arghhaaha~" He shuddered and clamped down tightly on my cock as he came; his muscles tightened, locking me in place, allowing only a few shallow thrust before I came as well from those last few thrusts.

I grimaced briefly as I allowed myself to cum inside him. I pulled out, pumping my softening length; milking it.

I hadn't had consensual sex since an hour or so before the Incident, so I was glad the sexual tension was finally gone. I could easily see myself getting addicted to Alois's ass.

* * *

Sebastian was reclined on the couch in his usual at-home attire; tight leather pants and no shirt. Why he chose to wear those things at home still confused me but I didn't question it.

I was pleased when I realized that I didn't crave him as much as I had before. I smiled to myself, "So it was just sexual tension." I thought to myself, laughing softly at my own stupidity; of course I didn't like Sebastian. What a ridiculous notion to begin with.

"How was school?" he asked in his deep almost father-like voice.

I frowned, "It was great, dad!" I said sarcastically.

He just laughed at me, "Are you sleeping in my bed again tonight?"

I blushed, "No."

He didn't seem to believe me, "You sure? Even if you have a nightmare?"

I just scowled at him, throwing my backpack onto the floor near the door.

"Ok then..." he smiled kindly, standing up to take his cup to the kitchen. I stole another glance at his tattoo, oh how I still loved that tattoo even if I didn't like him.

* * *

Kitkatam: I think we should set a update DATE so you guys know when to expect a new chap and we can't procrastinate. So review and tell me what day of the week you would like us to update and we'll think about setting a date on the most popularly selected day every other week or so. Also tell us what you think. LATER!


End file.
